Je vous parle d'un ami
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Il arrive un moment où il faut bien avouer tout ce qu'on a sur le coeur.


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei, sally, Relena.

**Beta lectrice **: Hahn tah Yhel

**Note de l'auteur **: Inspirée par la chanson du même titre d'Adamo.

Début d'écriture le 27/02/2013

* * *

**Je vous parle d'un ami**

* * *

-« Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui et cela fait longtemps que cela n'est pas arrivé au moins trente-cinq ans, pour mon mariage. » Précise Heero.

Il parcourt l'assemblée du regard, il y a Quatre et son héritier qu'il a eu il y a vingt ans in vitro. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps de chercher son âme sœur et que cette solution était la plus facile pour lui.

Il y a aussi Trowa et sa sœur Catherine, eux ont préféré amuser les peuples pour leur faire oublier les horreurs de la guerre que de se construire une vie personnelle, ils sont restés tous les deux célibataires.

Il y a également Wufei et Sally qui ont mis leur existence au service de la paix et tout leur temps pour la maintenir.

A côté de lui, il y a son épouse Relena et leurs trois enfants ainsi que les conjoints de ces derniers. Dont le plus jeune de ses enfants qui tient un nouveau-né dans les bras. Il est soutenu par sa compagne.

Il y a aussi Hilde l'épouse de Duo. Il y a quelques personnes qu'il ne connaît pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Si elles ont tenu à se trouver là, elles doivent avoir leur raison.

-« Je tiens à vous parler d'un ami, pour moi c'était même plus, j'aurai pu l'appeler mon frère tellement je pouvais compter sur lui et qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Sans la guerre et l'opération Météore, je n'aurai jamais croisé ce voyou repenti, pourtant par bien des côtés, il valait bien mieux qu'un milliardaire égoïste, qu'un missionnaire jouant au dévoué parfois. C'était mon ami, mon copain de galère. C'est presque un miracle que nous avons pu tous survivre à cette guerre. J'ai parfois baissé les bras, j'ai parfois eu peur de ne pas y arriver, seulement pas une fois, il ne m'a laissé tomber. Il comprenait mes silences et il n'avait pas besoin que je lui parle pour qu'il comprenne quand je n'allais pas bien. Il était là, simplement une épaule pour me soutenir. »

Heero s'arrête, il passe un bras autour des épaules de son cadet et le serre contre lui pour lui donner un peu de sa force et l'aider à passer l'épreuve comme l'aurait fait Duo si les rôles avaient été inversés.

-« C'était aussi un adulte qui avait gardé une grande part d'adolescence. Il pouvait partir en ribote (1) avec son filleul, bien mieux que j'aurai pu le faire. Ils ont fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, Duo restait là pour réparer les bêtises même s'ils les faisaient à deux. Au départ, il ne voulait pas devenir le parrain d'un de nos enfants surtout par respect pour Hilde qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal et raviver ces blessures si elle le voyait avec un enfant dans les bras. Il aimait mes enfants de loin au départ par respect pour elle. Pourtant, il a accepté quand je lui ai dit qu'on n'aurait plus d'enfant, trois c'était magnifique à nos yeux, deux beaux garçons et une fille en pleine santé. Quoi demander de plus à la vie, c'était bien plus que la vie n'en avait offert à Duo et sa femme. »

Yuy reprend son souffle une grosse seconde avant de reprendre d'une voix sereine.

-« Pourtant tous ses malheurs ne l'empêchaient pas de prendre la vie du bon côté. Il a ri quand la décharge a fait faillite et qu'il a tout perdu dans l'histoire même son logement. Je l'entends encore me dire : « Ce n'est pas grave, je vais être obligé de rebondir. Je vais sûrement trouver quelque chose qui me convient mieux. » Et il a monté son propre garage de navettes en faisant d'abord des réparations au pied levé. Petit à petit, il a eu assez de clientèle pour avoir son emplacement, ses ouvriers tout en continuant de travailler, il aimait avoir les mains dans le cambouis. »

Le brun se tait à nouveau un moment et tourne son visage vers Hilde qui s'essuie les yeux. Il lui prend la main et lui sourit.

-« Il t'a aimée au premier regard, il avait peur de ne pas survivre à la guerre et ne pas pouvoir t'épouser. Je sais qu'il t'a énormément soutenu quand vous avez appris que vous ne pourriez pas avoir d'enfants, qu'il t'a offert une épaule pour épancher tes larmes. Il t'a prouvé avec le temps que c'était toi qu'il aimait et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux que vous deux contre le monde entier. »

Le métis serre une fois de plus la main de Hilde, avant de soupirer et de reprendre son discours. Il a suffi qu'il pense à son ami pour que tout s'écrive naturellement dans sa tête.

-« Une fois qu'il commençait à raconter à mes enfants et puis mes petits-enfants, les aventures qui lui sont arrivées dans son enfance, je voyais leurs yeux s'écarquiller. Ils étaient émerveillés, bien sûr au fil des années certains passages s'enjolivaient. Je ne pouvais que sourire en l'entendant parler. Et même quand il doutait de l'avenir, il partait vers son destin en chantant. Je n'aurai pas osé réaliser la moitié de ce qu'il a fait. Il prenait la vie à la rigolade, il voulait s'amuser et surtout ne rien manquer de ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Je sais que lui a tout compris bien avant les autres. On ne vit pas si on n'a que des regrets. »

Une nouvelle fois, Heero fait une pause. Il sourit dans le vide en repensant à leur passé.

-« C'était mon ami bien qu'il était tout mon contraire. Il était le seul qui pouvait me faire réaliser que j'allais gâcher ma vie parce que je ne me croyais pas assez bien, ni de bonne famille pour épouser une princesse de sang. Et il avait raison ! « Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ton passé ? Tu es peut-être prince ailleurs » qu'il disait. « C'est toi que veut épouser Relena et non ta lignée. Tu vas gâcher ta vie pour des bêtises pareilles ! » C'est avec des coups de pied au derrière qu'il m'a ramené vers la seule personne capable de donner un réel sens à mon existence quand je me suis réfugié chez lui. Et je l'en ai remercié de son vivant. Il a rendu ma vie tellement belle, comme à tous ceux de qui il a croisé le chemin. Je voulais vous parler de mon ami. Duo, tu vas me manquer. » Conclut le métis.

Alors que tout le monde s'en va. Heero reste devant le cercueil de son ami. Une femme qui a le bras cassé et un nourrisson dans l'autre bras s'approche de lui.

-« Je suis désolée. »

-« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Mon fils s'en veut aussi. Il dit que s'il n'avait pas demandé à son parrain de venir voir son bébé, rien ne serait arrivé. Ne pas savoir vous sauver ainsi que votre bébé aurait été bien pire pour son moral. Il est mort comme il a vécu en rendant service aux gens. La voiture aurait explosé deux minutes plus tard, il n'aurait pas été touché par la déflagration. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Je ne le connaissais pas et il n'a pas hésité à me secourir. J'ai vu passer plusieurs voitures avant que ce taxi ne s'arrête et que votre ami en sorte en courant suivi de près de sa femme. Même le chauffeur n'a pas bougé. Et quand il a réussi à nous faire sortir de la voiture, il a fait un rempart de son corps quand on s'éloignait. »

-« C'était Duo, mon ami. »

Heero met sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui sourit, puis il se dirige vers la limousine noire qui l'attend toujours. A l'intérieur, il y a Hilde et sa femme. Yuy s'installe à côté de celle qui partage sa vie.

-« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas. Je ne tiens pas à me faire harceler par Duo dans l'autre monde parce que je n'ai pas subvenu à tes besoins. »

-« Tu peux me conduire à l'aéroport, je voudrais être seule, je n'aurai pas la force de participer au brunch. Tu ne sais pas me donner ce qui me manque. Tu ne sais pas le remplacer, ni me le rendre. Financièrement, je ne manquerai de rien. Duo y avait pensé, il a toujours su qu'il ne mourrait pas dans son lit à un âge avancé. Merci pour le discours. Il lui aurait plu. Et tu diras à David qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu. Je lui écrirai une lettre pour lui affirmer encore une fois qu'il n'est pas responsable. Il ne nous aurait pas invités, on serait venu pour voir son fils et premier né par la même navette. C'est que c'était son destin de mourir maintenant et de cette façon. »

La voiture a déjà pris la direction de l'aéroport alors que le brun lui met une main sur l'avant-bras avant de lui dire en lui faisant un sourire triste.

-« Je lui ferai le message, je ne sais pas comment le convaincre qu'il n'est pas responsable, tu y arriveras peut-être mieux que moi. »

Après avoir conduit la veuve de son ami, il regarde la navette décoller. Il avait partagé cinquante ans de la vie de Duo Maxwell. Il était reconnaissant à Hilde de lui laisser la dépouille de son mari. Il aurait besoin de pouvoir se rendre au cimetière pour puiser de la force de vivre sereinement puisse que Duo ne serait plus là pour lui remettre les idées à l'endroit quand il s'égare. Debout devant la tombe, il est persuadé qu'il l'entendra lui répondre.

Oui son ami allait vraiment lui manquer, il lui manquait déjà atrocement.

FIN

Fin d'écriture : 28/02/2013

(1) Partir en ribote : Partir en virée, faire la fiesta, aller en boite.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je pars en vacances samedi matin pour une semaine.


End file.
